Security Detail
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Piper Chapman is a very powerful businesswoman, and Alex is the very attractive, captivating bodyguard she might be falling in love with. One-shot. Vauseman AU.


Hi everyone!

So, I honestly don't know what crossed my mind when I decided to give this idea a go. All I know is that some thoughts started swirling while I was watching that comedy with Taylor where she gets herself fake-kidnapped, and while - at the exception of her wonderful acting - the movie was mediocre, I might have... uhm, _liked, a lot,_ seeing her in such a powerful position and with that shade of sass. I borrowed that aspect, added Alex as her bodyguard and kept Piper an important (top, lol) businesswoman. So considering that it's an AU, the characters are of course a little OOC.

Anyway, I went for the whole forbidden-relationship thing, so no humor in here, although... the story might take a smutty turn at some point, I don't know :P

I'll just leave you guys to find out :D

 **Warning:** (just to be safe) for a bit (very very subtle) of dub-con only at the beginning though.

Enjoy

* * *

You have been desiring her for so long.

Yearned to feel her pressed against you like this, her lips just a mere inch apart from yours, her breath so warm and sweet against your mouth.

Your entire body is buzzing with the anticipation of what is about to happen, barely managing to keep it from actually shaking under the electricity coursing through your veins.

But... in the moment you decide that enough is enough, in the moment you lean forward to close that insignificant distance, in the moment you decide to put an end to months of pretending that there is nothing going on between the two of you, much to your dismay, she turns her head to the side, and your lips just skid along her cheek instead.

"We can't, Miss Chapman."

Even if quiet, the sound of her deep, slightly husky voice is enough to disrupt the silence filling your vast living room, lit only by the moon shining in the sky and drawn in through your floor to ceiling windows, casting most of the surroundings into darkness, which suddenly seems even heavier with the new sense of trepidation.

But what is even worse, is the formality with which she's just addressed you.

That forced professionalism is like a cold stab of reality violating the intimate ambiance. And it only emphasises further this whole... situation, replacing the thrill of excitement that you have felt stirring down in your belly and tingling up your spine, shaking every nerve ending alive in the past minute, with a harsh pang of disappointment mingled with a drop of anger, as if she has just insulted you.

You pull back, just enough to face her, but that feeling, that swirl of emotions that is starting to melt into something awfully akin to humiliation, is immediately, drastically and so unexpectedly diminished as soon as you catch her gaze and see the unmistakable struggle in her eyes; the restraint and inner battle that she is having with herself.

It's not something that you would have expected to find in there.

And yet, it's what you were actually hoping would be there to justify the fact that she has turned away from you.

It's still... unsettling to witness it. But it's also the ultimate confirmation that you weren't wrong about any of this at all.

The proof that you haven't read too much in all those fleeting glances and lingering touches, or in her protectiveness that sometimes seems to go beyond what her bodyguard's duties require from her, toeing that line between professional and personal that lately has started to grow more and more blurred.

Still, her rejection is difficult to accept. It has you more infuriated than you shouldn't even be to begin with. But you can't help it, and you refuse to back away.

Not now.

Not after all this time that you have spent playing this game as if neither of you knew that this is where you were going to end up eventually.

With her, in your too big and always way too empty loft, pressed in between you and your front door, and already threatening to build a wall in that space barely distancing your bodies.

You won't allow that.

 _Unless..._

Unless it's really what she wants.

And that's what you have every intention to find out. That's your most pressing priority right now.

"Can't?" You ask her, trying for curiosity but actually going for challenging. "As in we _shouldn't_ or you don't _want_ it?"

Rejection is not something you have learned to accept well.

And even if you know that she didn't mean it that way, that her main concern is to not make things... _complicated,_ between the two of you so that she can keep doing her job as excellently as she has always done it so far, it's hard not to take her last-second decision of turning away from your kiss like an insult. A slap of which you can still feel the sting radiating into a numbing prickling.

No one has ever rejected you before.

In fact, there is nothing that you haven't obtained, both in your personal life and in your brilliant career during the years. You have always gotten what you were after. Achieved the unachievable. But now, as you stand in the stillness of silence surrounding you, waiting before she answers, you feel forced to try taking in consideration the possibility that, doesn't matter how hard you try, you might not have her.

It's... an inconceivable thought.

It enrages you, especially because you can't remember the last time you have desired someone as much and with such fierceness, as you desire Alex. In fact, you are sure that you never, ever did.

But the anger that you feel it's not the kind that you necessarily hold towards her, even though it leaves your insides raw with the spiky burden of your feelings, and bruises your ego more than you are unwilling to admit or even just show.

If there is one thing that being a successful businesswoman has taught you, however, is how to mask your disappointment with a smile, and how to persuade with your words.

One direct, open attempt can't hurt, you reason, even though the idea of treating Alex like you would treat any of those important clients or investors that you might be losing, fills you with a sickening uneasiness, but you know that the alternative, the "just let her walk away without even trying" would make you feel so much worse.

And so, since you are left in front of just one real solution, you summon all of your confidence and flaunt some of the charm you are quite proud of.

"Is that it, Alex?" You ask her, all practiced fake sweetness, ignoring the discomfort prickling under your skin and the contrasting - and even more substantial - excitement stirring deep down in your belly as you take that half step closer and lean forward once more, inhaling the intoxicating, equally tart and sweet and fresh scent of her that has the power to cloud your senses and challenge your resolution, making you falter for a second before you regain your composure, deliberately lowering your voice into a sensual murmur. "You really don't want me?"

When she doesn't answer and just diverts her gaze from yours, your lips twitch into a little smile, taking it as an encouragement to make your argument as you step away from her, walking backward, and further into the openness of your dark living room.

"Because I've seen the way you look at me." You tell her, charged with a new, powerful surge of confidence. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Your idea of calling her out in the open works.

She visibly stiffens, and her expression twitches for the briefest second. But even if in the growing distance and partial darkness you can't recognize the look that has just flashed across her face, it's already a small victory managing to get a reaction from her, even if she immediately regains her professional composure back, hands coming to rest behind her back as she straightens up to her full height, jutting her chin out, assuming that military stance that never fails to make your insides boil with want.

"It's my job to watch over you, ma'am."

And there it is.

She doesn't even quite meet your gaze. Deciding to focus elsewhere instead, somewhere safer, like the tall lamp at the far corner of the room, or the large windows that you are slowly approaching in your backward walk, but she is incapable of locking her eyes with yours.

You take it as another small victory. The confidence inside you only keeps growing, making you bolder. So bold in fact that you decide to render things more interesting, coming to a halt in front of the set of couches and leather chairs near the tall windows while your hand reaches up to the front of your blouse and, more specifically, your fingers find the first button there, popping it open.

The nature of the gesture is more than enough to have Alex's attention snap back to you before her gaze darts away again.

"No, it isn't." You counter, grinning in satisfaction, deeply enjoying the sight of her beginning to squirm as you start to unbutton your blouse."Your job is to watch other people around me when I am in public. Asset the situation. Make sure that no one follows me. Observe if there are any threats lurking in the shadows." You reassume for her as if you were reprimanding a child. "I _didn't_ hire you so you could _stare_ at my ass and legs."

Bringing that observation out in the open gets you a much more consistent reaction. Her gaze returns to you only to inevitably drop to your legs, left exposed by your skirt and looking even longer and more toned thanks to your vertiginous stilettos.

You watch her throat bob as she swallows, her jaw twitching as she tightens it. Your breath stutters in your chest and your mouth goes dry at the sight, while other parts of you grow... considerably moister.

"If you are unsatisfied with my services you should tell me, Miss Chapman."

Despite the professional structure of that sentence, you can already see the military persona in her starting to crumble. You can hear it in the instant of hesitation before she answers, and in the way her voice comes out deeper, rougher, when she speaks.

"Oh, but I didn't say that." You reply. "In fact, despite the occasional _distracted_ glances," _Which I definitely don't mind,_ you think, and might actually deliberately encourage with your choice of clothing. "I have to admit that I've never felt safer in my entire life than when I have you at my side."

It's the absolute truth, and even if you are not yet ready to think about why - besides the purely safety purposes - you feel that way with her, like it never happened before with anyone else, there is definitely not denying the fact that ever since you hired Alex, no one of your rivals and enemies have dared to move against you. Not to mention that no one has also tried to kidnap you, again.

There is this part of you that - who knows why - expects Alex to be flattered by your comment, even thank you maybe for praising her out loud so earnestly, and then there is the other, more rational part of you that, instead, is already expecting the "just doing my job" speech.

What you get at last, however, is something that you should have also taken in consideration given your close promixity the large windows facing the valley; a warning that is more along that latest professional line you were actually expecting to receive from her.

"You should step away from the windows, Miss Chapman."

And there it is again.

You can't even help but smirk a little.

She is as protective as always. Even when you are undressing in front of her, trying so obvious to seduce her.

But... there is something else creeping under the strict professionalism in her voice.

A note that always seems to be there when you do something that goes against your safety protocol.

It sounds an awful lot like concern. And considering the way she has started to look at you in these occasions, it seems to be something more than professional concern based on the sole fact that you are her subject to protect.

"We are alone right now, Alex. You can just call me Piper." You inform her before dismissing her unnecessary worries. "And you already know that the windows are reinforced, bulletproof and all of that."

This earns you the most unexpected reaction of all evening so far. Because you were hoping for that almost kiss for so long, but you would have never expected the response that falls from her lips a second later.

"I'm more worried about creeps looking inside your apartment while you undress than a sniper right now."

It is so unexpected that your eyes widen and your lips part, leaving you gaping slightly at her. Even your fingers stutter in their task of unbuttoning your blouse as the meaning of that sentence slowly sinks in, and when it finally does, your expression shifts from surprise to striking realization.

"You're jealous."

She doesn't confirm or deny that accusation. But there is a fire into those eyes, they flash with something dangerous, something raw and fierce. And that look, that almost has you stumble on your heels, is the best, most gratifying reply you could have hoped to receive. But it's still nothing compared to when you free the last button of your blouse and, in a slow sensual movement, you slide it off you, letting it drop soundlessly on the floor.

Her eyes, still so gloriously fiery, rake all over your torso, and yet, she somehow manages to make it subtle, to not stare too obviously at your breasts, now contained only by your black lace bra.

Obviousness or not, that look lits you up from the inside, feeding that greedy fire that had already started when you were almost there, just about to kiss. But this time... _This situation_ is going to end in a different way.

"Come here." You command her in a low, husky breath, and maybe it's the confidence in your voice, or maybe being half undressed makes you look more persuasive. All you know is that this time she doesn't object, she doesn't protest, in fact, she doesn't say anything at all, and after a moment of stillness that seems to last for a short, breathless eternity, she obeys.

You watch mesmerized, with a pleased little smile, as she crosses the room in slow but steady steps, as her features emerge from the darkness she was still hiding into, and as those green eyes, for the first time tonight, remain locked with yours. Unwavering.

When she comes to a stop right in front of you, almost as close as you were before against the door, the smile on your lips curls into a smirk.

"Good to know you still listen to my orders."

You take a step forward, closing that gap keeping you apart before reaching out for the lapel of her blazer, and after glancing briefly up at Alex to make sure there isn't any sign of discomfort into those expressive emerald eyes, you slide the expensive jacket off her broad shoulders, revealing the gray vest, the simple white shirt underneath, and the black leather shoulder holster that you have gifted her.

You have never been an enthusiast of guns, are still not so okay with the idea even when you are in need of protection. But you have to admit that the glint of silver in the moonlight lends some more character to her whole look, and the contrast with the leather holster... well...

She wears it so exquisitely.

And the general sight of her like this, not to mention the shape of her generous breasts straining from under that vest and button up shirt tickles your imagination, making your mouth water.

You lick your lips and purr in the back of your throat, shaking your head as your eyes rake up and down her strong yet still very feminine figure.

She is still way too composed than you don't want her to be, but there is a certain appeal in that self-restraint. The clear resistance that she is still imposing on herself is only making your resolution about breaking it down with strategic hits that much stronger.

You start by unbuttoning her vest before untucking her shirt from her pants and then unbuttoning that one as well, slowly, keeping your eyes locked with hers, but there is no trace of doubt or discomfort into that blazing gaze, just the fierce desire she so stubbornly insists to fight.

It's only a matter of time however before she starts to surrender to it, before her breath grows thicker, more uneven at the feeling of your hand sliding under her now opened shirt and up her toned stomach, before you feel her shudder under that touch, and before she also gazes at you, up and down, with an even more scorching intensity, reaching out with one hand and resting it on your hip.

But for how incredible it feels, for how much your skin burns there under the warmth of such an innocent touch, for how much you have longed for this moment, you know you can make it even better if you would first get her to desire you even more. Get her to unleash that part of her she is still struggling against.

And so, for how much it pains you to do so, you pull back from her, gently grasping her wrist and denying her to take any further liberty. _For now._

"Nuh uh, I don't think so." You tell her with just the right amount of playfulness in your voice to let her know that you are - partially - teasing her.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me yet, or did I?"

A glimmer of something sparkles in her eyes, and you are ready to bet that it's correlated to the smile twitching on her lips.

"Sit down." You instruct her and, after a lingering moment of hesitation, she does, choosing the lounge leather chair resting beside her.

You take just a few seconds to appreciate her like this. Vest and shirt unbuttoned, flawless alabaster skin exposed, two perfect rounded mounds barely contained inside her tasteful yet simple black bra, and... the exquisite hint of abdominal muscles jutting out even in the relaxed position.

The moonlight compliments her complexion so delightfully, like she belongs under its soft blue glow, and the frame of black leather surrounding her makes you quiver from the inside with pulses of desire.

You barely manage to hold back a hum of approval and a praise for her obedience, deciding instead to show your appreciation by offering what she clearly seems to want when her eyes drift once more to your skirt.

Without diverting your gaze from hers, you reach for the zipper at the side, and watch with fascination the way her eyes grow bigger and darker, and the way her hands tightens on the leather armrests as the garment slides down your long legs, pooling silently at your feet and leaving you standing there just in your underwear and heels.

You don't miss the catch in her breathing or the way she shifts in her seat, briefly pressing her thighs together; a gesture, and a feeling that you know all too well, and that sends another rush of arousal between your own legs, which you can clearly feel stick onto your panties.

She definitely doesn't expect you to kneel in front of her, at least that's what you get from the tiny gasp that slips from her lips and from the way her eyes widen that little bit further.

Taking her by surprise is quickly becoming your new favorite thing in the world. It's oddly addictive and equally empowering getting such reactions from a creature just as wonderful, brilliant and sinfully attractive as Alex is.

And it's with that same thought in mind, and the sight of her looking so gorgeous, so _magnificent_ sitting in front of you like this, that you decide to share a secret with her.

"You know, I have a confession to make to you." You start, still eyeing her with uncensored, shameless appreciation, from the firm roundness of her broad shoulders - a detail that is noticeable even above her shirt - to the much softer one of her generous breasts peeking from her bra, all while gently kneading the strong muscles of her thighs.

"When I first decided to hire you, I may have done it for another reason that didn't have anything to do with your training, skills and impressive background."

Her expression remains pretty much stoic except from a slight tilt of her head to the side. But it's impossible not to notice as something that is beginning to look a lot like amusement starts to twinkle in her eyes.

"You did so because we share the same tastes in literature?" She asks then, and... it takes you a little by surprise, that glint of humor, even though you have seen glimpses of it before. It suits her so very nicely.

And there seems to be more shimmering under that cool, reflecting surface. You make a mental note about digging further for it in another moment, but right now you just shake your head, encouraging her to continue and guess for something else, even though her tastes in literature and her education in general are indeed part of why you might have hired her. She is so brilliantly smart, and yet, she doesn't even consciously acknowledges it, preferring to hide her genius under an attractive layer of modesty.

"Was it my dishonorable discharge then?"

Just like that, her humor turns into sarcasm, taking you a little more off guard, although you do like that shade of sass on her.

You loll your head from side to side, not quite shaking it though, because there is truth in that question, something that you feel the need to properly clarify.

"Actually, I might have found a certain... _appeal,_ in that." You tell her at last, measuring your words, and succeeding in surprising her once more. "Knowing that you are not the type of person that blindly obeys to orders, especially not when presented in front of those that clearly just offer one obvious moral decision, is part of why I picked you instead of any other trigger-happy fanatic ex-Marine." It's also an additional turn on for you, for some weird reason. "But that's not one of those motives about why I chose you to which I was referring just now."

You believe that just in the last few minutes you have made it perfectly clear.

For a moment you even wonder if she is going to make you spell it out to her for her own amusement.

But then, her expression changes.

"Then what was it?" She asks at last, and there is not the trace of the humor that you expected to hear lurking in that question.

That glint of amusement that you have seen just moments ago is nowhere to be found. Her features crease, or maybe it's the way she shifts in her seat and the different way the moonlight hits her face what makes her look suddenly so... indecisive, and so cautiously curious all at once.

It's genuine, and it's that honesty what hits you and makes you realize that she actually wants to hear you say it. That she wants the confirmation that this isn't some kind of game or an elaborate, cruel, practical joke you have decided to play on her.

A thick, stubborn emotion rises from behind your sternum and tightens in your throat like a knot in front of that shade of vulnerability. But for how uncomfortable it is to use your voice, that feeling doesn't keep you from answering her with all your honesty pouring right from your chest.

"The moment I saw you, the first thing I thought to myself," You tell her. "Was that I've never seen _anyone_ as stunning and captivating as you in my entire life."

You don't think you'll ever find the appropriate words to express how you felt the first time you saw her.

You don't think there is a word to express the stutter that you felt in your chest and the swelling that has followed in there the moment your eyes met. You told yourself that it was for the instant physical attraction, but... it only kept spreading once you started to know her, having her at your side day after day. And you know that it was something else that had affected you beside her striking beauty.

Something that you might find into those emerald pools right now, where the moonlight reflects the emotions rippling just under that clear surface.

Alex, however, doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to, those expressive eyes of hers say already more than you can bear at the moment.

You divert your gaze, not wanting to face what that swirl of emotions might means. Not yet at least.

So, instead, you reach for the front of her pants, for her belt, and even though she lets you, even though she doesn't resist or reject your attentions for a second time tonight, you still feel the need to ask her.

"If you really don't want me to keep going, this would be the right moment to tell me, Alex."

She doesn't answer, not verbally at least, but one of her hands comes to rest on the side of your face, fingers slipping into your hair and this time you don't stop her or reprimand her (even if teasingly) for touching you, like you did before. This time you welcome the touch, lean into it, and revel in its gentleness.

You share one more look, see the flame of desire flickering proudly in her darkened eyes, and that's all the consent that you need from her before you unbuckle her belt and, with a little assistance from her hips as she lifts them up, take off her pants and boyshorts at once. And it's at this exact moment when you catch the first unmistakable whiff of arousal while undressing her, that you realize that you didn't have to worry about being rejected again.

The scent of her essence fills the air surrounding you. So thick and syrupy and heady that your eyes flutter shut and your insides quiver with want.

A rush of heat runs through your entire body, pooling between your legs with the rest of your desire as you duck your head and start kissing the inside of her thigh. Slowly making your way towards her center and the source of her arousal, urging her closer until she scoots forward, perching right on the edge of her seat.

You can clearly feel the strong muscles in her legs under your hands, but her skin is so incredibly soft under your lips, until you reach the juncture of her thigh and your nose brushes against a patch of neatly trimmed dark hair.

You pull back just enough to have a better look at her, and in the moment you part her legs a little more, even in the partial darkness, the breath stutters in your chest when you see those smooth and tender inner folds tinged in a soft blush and glistening so abundantly.

Her clit is already swollen, jutting out from its protective thin hood, pulsing, and demanding for attention.

You swallow, hard, licking your lips when your gaze drops lower to her entrance, coated in her thick juices, and you wonder how Alex can still look so composed given the obvious level of her excitement.

She doesn't even look the tiny bit self-conscious under your scrutiny, although she does look - from the way she fiddles with one hand - a little nervous for what is about to happen.

You are too.

The knowledge that this will change everything between you two is hanging in the air, thick with anticipation and more than a little of expectation as well, but you don't let all the possible "what if" interfere with this precious moment, because it took you so long to get here, to have her like this, and the last thing you want to do is mess it up by listening to insecurities.

You just meet her gaze, helplessly plunging into those mesmerizing, bottomless lakes of green, and holding it as you lean in, parting her legs a little further, just as she leans back onto the chair.

You don't waste any more time, and even if you would love nothing more than take your time to properly, thoroughly savor every second, the eagerness is eating you up from the inside, demanding to have her, to taste her, to make her come.

Every part of your body is already buzzing when you run your tongue through her folds, and you watch as her eyes flutter shut, and as the most exquisite, deep, chesty groan leaves her mouth when she tilts her head back, followed by a shudder that runs through the entire length of her spine.

But not even that sound, or that shiver, are as delicious to hear as the true taste of her essence is on your tongue once you take a more generous sample of her, letting it spread in your mouth, and this time, it is _you_ the one who groans and hums, because she tastes so delicate, just that hint of salt and the perfect balance of sweetness that is even more wonderful than anything you could have possibly imagined.

Just like many other aspects of her have already proven it to you, it's easy to become addicted to that flavor as well, and at your next lick you scoop up even more of it, starting from her twitching entrance, unable to resist the temptation to dip the tip of your tongue inside. A gesture that earns you another wonderful groan as the hand on the back of your head tightens that bit more in approval, encouraging you to keep going.

And so you do. But for how wonderfully she reacts to that teasing penetration, the real shock of pleasure that flows through her - and also right through you with more than a hint of jealousy - is when you finally turn your attention up, to the little bud of her clit, circling it a few times before sealing your lips around it and sucking it in your mouth.

Your own clit pulses in response as she shudders so delightfully, and you keep going, alternating in between sucking her and dipping your tongue lower, gathering more and more of that sweet, sweet nectar until Alex starts bucking beneath you, hips rolling forward in search for the compelling warmth of your mouth, for more of your devoted tongue.

Your jaw aches with the ministration of showing her exactly how much you have been yearning to have her like this, but your efforts are met over and over again as your chin gets further coated with the glistening proof of desire that she, also, unequivocally, has for you.

A constant reminder that has your heart slam against your ribcage and that makes your belly flutter, fueling you to keep going with an enthusiasm that grows with each lap of your tongue and every gentle suck of your lips that has her moans echo all around.

You love that she is loud in expressing her pleasure. You love the way her hand tightens on the back of your head, fingers twined in your hair and twitching as her nails scrape lightly your scalp.

You love that display of relinquishment - especially seeing it coming from someone as strong and composed as Alex usually is. You love being the reason for it.

And yet, you can tell that she is still holding back, but your mouth is way too busy to tell her that it's okay, that she can let go, that you want her to let go and witness her full, unrestrained self in the most magnificent display.

It makes you even more determined.

Encourages you to double your efforts, aching jaw or not, until her moans and groans grow even louder, filling the silence and darkness, surrounding you with the sounds and glow of her quickly approaching her peak.

She is almost there.

But you only realize exactly how close she is when, unexpectedly, you feel her entire body going impossibly still, every muscle tightening up in a way you are extremely familiar with.

A breathless second of anticipation stretches the moment filling you with dizzying elation as you seal your lips around her one last time, sucking her greedily in your mouth and flicking your tongue across the very tip of her clit.

That's what it takes to send her tripping over that edge, to make her arch her back off the chair, to have her dig her blunt nails onto the leather of the armrest while her other hand keeps you in place.

For so long you have thought of this moment, imagined how it would be like...

Even if you could you would have never been able to prepare yourself for such a sight, for the storm of emotions colliding in your chest and coursing through your veins all at once with such fierceness with each pump of your heart.

But what is even more magnificent of the sight of her like this, what makes your own core flutter and clench with an insistence that almost makes you lower one hand between your own legs in a desperate search for some relief... is what leaves her lips in the moment her mouth falls open in ecstasy as she reaches that apex, and what sends your own desire skyrocketing so high that it makes you feel dizzy.

Because when she comes, it's not a soundless moan what gets ripped from her throat and breaks the silence of the night.

No...

When she comes it is with _your name_ on her lips.

Your breath catches in your lungs and your wildly racing heart trips all over itself for several beats, expanding in your chest with a blow of emotions.

Because there is _something_ in the way she says it. A hidden, secret familiarity with which it falls so easily from her lips during this very specific moment, that makes you think, makes you _believe,_ that maybe it isn't the first time that she has said it, like this, upon reaching the peak of her pleasure.

Images of her touching herself, somewhere quiet and cozy instantly flash through your mind with a clarity so vicious that is almost overwhelming.

You make sure that she rides the full extent of her orgasm (ignoring the demand of air coming from your burning lungs, or the even more insistent need throbbing between your legs) reveling in every shudder, every gasped, breathed moan, every raspier groan, and every involuntary twitch and tightening grasp of her hand on the back of your neck.

Your laps turn more gentle, not wanting to overstimulate her during her descent, but Alex manages to surprise you once more, and the thought that she might need a second or two to recover before you can go for... _more,_ is thrown right out of your mind when, even before she can regain her breathing and get it under control, she reaches for you.

Whatever resemblance of patience, of giving her the time to recover, snaps in the moment her eyes flutter open and you see the fire in them as she urges you up.

Surprised or not, you don't waste a second in getting on your slightly shaky legs, promptly straddling her lap as she pulls you on top of her, not even pausing halfway up to take off your panties, because even though you have all the time in the world, it feels like you can't delay - and deny yourself - this closeness for another second.

Even though she is the one still going through the last few waves of aftershock, you are the one who is shaking and whose heartbeat is all over the place.

A frantic rhythm that only increases when Alex pulls you closer, holding you securely against her just as you brace yourself onto her strong, broad shoulders, holding even more tightly onto her and barely refraining from whimpering with need or rock your hips onto hers when you feel her hand reach between your legs.

Anticipation seizes your breath in the moment she slips under the band of your panties, and it is painfully clear, from the second she cups your sex in her palm - groaning at the thick, rich wetness coating her hand - from the instant you feel her fingers pressing against your swollen, throbbing clit, that you aren't going to last for long.

And considering the way you moan and shiver and buck shamelessly against her touch for more after drawing a few circles over that little bud of nerves, she seems to get the same feeling.

It's a string of reactions that compels her to go lower and prepare you for everything you need.

So many lonely nights you have spent here, in your too big and too empty loft, yearning for her company, touching yourself and muffling your own moans against a pillow because saying her name out loud would have been too much and it would have embarrassed you too afterward.

So many nights you have been pretending that your own fingers were hers instead, as they slid in and out of you, wondering how she would have touched you is she was there.

But not even the vivid imagination that you possess has ever gained all the bright colors that you see exploding behind your closed eyelids in the moment Alex presses two fingers against your slick opening and with the minimal pressure she just... slips right inside of you.

The sensation alone, the feeling of her long digit stretching you is almost enough to make you come right there. And hearing her groan, feeling her rest her head in the crook of your neck as your inner walls flutter wildly around her, only makes the whole _holding back_ thing that much harder.

"You feel amazing." She mumbles against the column of your throat, tracing the length of it with her nose, growling at the stronger scent of you that she finds there.

There is something... _primal_ in that gesture. Animalistic almost in that sound. Just like the way she scrapes her teeth along your neck without actually biting. But the sensation is so delightful that it sends shivers down your spine.

And as for what she said...

God... she does too, so fucking much. But instead of returning those same words to her, you decide to tell her something else that is equally true.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been wishing to feel you inside me like this?"

Your voice is strained with need, coming out deeper and huskier than you ever heard it. But considering that you have never been so aroused before, you think that it's perfectly appropriate.

Alex doesn't answer, but she muffles another low growl your neck while urging you possessively closer to her by the small of your back.

"I used to touch myself pretending it was you." You tell her, whispering the words in her ear just like you are confiding her a secret. Which it is. Hoping that hearing you admit such thing will finally persuade her to move and give you the friction that you need.

For a moment you are worried that she might make you beg for it, but apparently, that last admission and the clinging warmth surrounding her makes it impossible for her to resist any longer.

The relief that you feel when she finally starts moving, pumping her fingers in and out of you, is so overwhelming that you almost sob.

She takes no time in establishing the most wonderful and steady rhythm.

With the abundant wetness coating you, she slips very easily in and out, but she doesn't limit herself to just thrust, she searches for something against your ridged walls, and when she finds what she was looking for, she even adds a magnificent curling of the tips of her fingers right against a specific point that has you shaking in her arms and throw your head back to shout at the high ceiling everytime she hits it.

You rock your hips onto her, coaxing her to give you more, taking her further inside and just that half inch deeper when she pumps her fingers back in. An obvious greediness that she promptly answers by adding a third finger without you having to even ask for it.

You miss the pressure inside you when she pulls out for those couple of seconds, but the extra stretch that follows does more than make up for it.

It stings so delightfully, and the added fullness quenches the craving that was boiling inside you.

You are almost there, and at this point you are just struggling to hold back in order to fully savor this moment, archiving every little detail, from the way the muscles on her shoulders ripple with each movement, to the way her own hips move beneath you, as if... she might be grinding against the seat of the chair.

You recognize that urge with ease, and it's that same feeling what makes you realize how much more wonderful this could all be if you could bring her over that edge with you.

The thought and image that flashes in your mind are more than enough to make you snap into action and, somehow, you manage to shove a hand between your bodies.

It's a tight fit. You are pressed so close onto each other that it's difficult to create a narrow passage just wide enough for your hand, but you manage, and even if the position isn't the most comfortable one, it doesn't certainly keep you from reaching her center. Still so wonderfully wet and warm with a mix of her arousal and your saliva.

She groans and presses her legs together, trapping your hand there as soon as you introduce it.

"I'm about to come," You tell her breathlessly, which is totally unnecessary, but it isn't lost on you the way Alex's eyes flash that shade darker when you inform her of that. Even more when you also add, "I want you to come with me, Alex."

You phrase it like a command, but it's actually more like a plea, the softness laced onto it makes it clear. And maybe it's just hearing you say that, or the way you deliberately clench around her fingers, or the moan that slips right out of you when she promptly curls her fingertips inside you one more time, or the way you start drawing circles across her clit, what throws her dangerously off balance.

She is reaching you, and yet it feels like you are missing something.

Something important. Something vital. Something even more intimate than having her inside you.

And it's just then that your gaze drops to her lips, parted in little puffs of air as she pants, and when you glance up, you see Alex's fixed on your own lips as well before your eyes meet.

After what happened earlier, when you were pressed so close against the door, you have been refraining from kissing her again because (ironically) worried that it might break the spell that finally got you in this situation.

But as you search her eyes right now, you don't see the restraint that she had forced on herself, you don't see the reluctant rejection that made her turn her head away from you.

If anything, right now, you see exactly how much she wants it. How fiercely she has been wanting it. Just as much as you have. And who knows for how long... The wall that she was trying to keep up has crumbled under the blow of your passion colliding against it.

You lean in at the same time, and everything you have been enduring, everything you have been denying to each other, is repaid in the moment your lips touch for the first time.

Soft warm and moist.

It's like getting wrapped in an embrace after it rained, with the sunlight brushing your skin.

Your heart expands in your chest, and every part of your body at the exception of the hand drawing fast, tight circles across her clit, and her own fingers curling and thrusting steadily in and out of you, go rigid for that breathless split second, before the pressure that have been tightening inside you like a spring coil, finally bursts.

You fall down that precipice together, coming in between frantic thrusts, harsh twitches and violent shudders of pleasure presented in its purest form as you swallow each other moans.

The kiss is everything (and so much more) you expected to be after months of fleeting glances, subtle smiles, and lingering, innocent touches. Hungry, starved, demanding and all-consuming. As you shake with the devastating blow of your shared orgasm and exertion, it gets a little off-centered, but you refuse to break it, even when the lack of oxygen threatens to blur your consciousness at the edges, it only makes your pleasure that much more intense.

But it is actually when it starts to taper off, when you start the descent, still clinging onto each other, that the kiss turns into that slow and soft and impossibly affectionate movement of lips against lips, capturing each other over and over again as warm and slippery brushes of tongues paint the rest, adding that colorful drop of sensuality to such a tender moment that you have been dreaming about sharing with her for so, _so_ long.

Why you have been denying this to each other you'll never know. And now that you have her, selfishly, you can't bring yourself to care about anything else.

There is a moment where you are truly forced apart by the need to draw in a proper sip of air, and when you do, you also, reluctantly, open your eyes.

With the pleasure coursing through your veins now turning into occasional pulses as it diminishes, it wouldn't be so absurd to think that maybe now that the haze of lust is slowly lifting you could be met with... regret.

The thought alone fills you with dread.

But when Alex's eyes flutter open as well, so bright and stunning, and meet yours still filled with desire, regret is nowhere to be found in those emerald lakes.

They shift to your mouth, and your heart trips helplessly all over itself at the next beat when she, oh so slowly, leans forward, reclaiming your lips into the most tender kiss.

It leaves you shaking in her arms with the lingering electricity of the aftershock that makes you flutter weakly around her fingers, still buried deep inside you. But at the first shiver, Alex brings you even closer to her, holding you securely but not too tightly, and that kiss, considerably less hungry although still tinged with a much softer shade of passion, only seems to reinforce the silent _"I got you"_ that you can feel in that cozy, safe embrace she has wrapped you into.

 **. . .**

You have no idea how you end up in your bedroom.

The memory of Alex carrying you up the stairs is distant and faint, even if the scent of her, that intoxicating blend of orange blossoms and blackberries that you have found in that safe spot against the crook of her neck when you tucked your head there during the short trip, is not.

It's still night and dark and quiet when you are stirred awake from your sleep, and one of the first things that you acknowledge as you regain awareness, is the pleasant fulfilling soreness pulsing weakly between your legs. The most delightful proof of Alex's intense, frenzied, unrestrained passion along with the scratch marks and light bruises that you can feel scattered a little everywhere on your body.

You smile sleepily at the reminder of how they got there, only to frown when your mind clears enough from the haze of sleep combined with the one of those lingering fresh memories and you become more alert, registering the quiet dip that you feel in the mattress and the sound of rustling of clothes that follows just moments later.

You stretch your arm, sleepily reaching for the other side of the bed, searching for the other warm body that has been wrapped around you, slowly blinking your eyes open only to frown deeper when you find that spot empty.

Your vision takes very little to adjust in the darkness and even less to land on the familiar silhouette of Alex sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hey," You murmur groggily and yet already smiling at the sight of her. "What are you doing over there?"

The sight of Alex's back stiffening as soon as she hears your voice is the last thing you expected to see.

At least that's what you think until you notice the shirt she has slipped into, and catch the movement of her hands at the front, buttoning it up.

 _She is getting dressed._

You spring upright in a flash at that realization, a sense of dread already settling inside you even before she answers. Only to make your worries a frightening reality when she does.

"Leaving." She simply answers, and it leaves you so baffled that you do a double take.

"What?" You ask doing your best to ignore the deeply unsettling anxiousness rising from your stomach and quickening your heartbeats as you sit up, uncaring of the sheets sliding off your naked body. "Why?"

You can see her shoulders dropping as she releases a sigh, fingers slowing down from buttoning her shirt before stopping altogether as she turns to face you, meeting your gaze with obvious hesitation at first.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Piper." She reassures, smiling. Sadly, but smiling. Looking resigned even, and that feeling in your chest grows into an ache as it tightens on itself, ready to crush, just like the fresh memories and hopes that you have built in the past few hours with her.

"I get it. You got me in your bed." She continues with a nonchalant shrug. "That's all you really wanted after all, isn't?" That last part is just barely mumbled to herself as she turns away from you and resumes buttoning up her shirt.

You are left there, staring, trying to process in full what she just said, what is actually happening. The rhetorical way she phrased that last question, the resignation in it.

It hits you squarely in the chest with enough force to leave you breathless and make you feel even a little sick.

 _...She truly has no idea._

She doesn't know how much courage it took you to make the first move tonight.

She is used to see you close deals, invest millions around as if they are quarters at a poker game between friends.

She doesn't know that's only a part of you, something that your position in your business requires from you.

"No." You say, and the decision in your tone is what makes her stop from putting on her shirt and turn to look at you. "No, that's not all I ever wanted from you." That's not even half of what you desire from her- _with_ her.

"I've wanted you _for so long,_ Alex. I have no intention to just let you go." _Unless,_ you think, swallowing hard. "Unless that's what you want, and this is how you feel about this. About what happened between us tonight."

The silence that follows and that stretches in the space between you doesn't help in calming down your racing and slowly breaking heart as Alex cautiously searches your eyes. The temptation to look away is strong, but you resist it, because you want her to see the sincerity you hold in your gaze.

"Do you really mean it?" She asks eventually, and you frown, but don't hesitate to answer to such a question even if in the back of your mind you wonder if you have done something, pushed her too hard in doing something she wasn't sure or completely ready for.

"Of course! I would never force you to do anything you don't want." You barely refrain from asking her if you did such thing earlier, but then you remind the way she has touched you, the devotion of her thorough attentions, the tenderness of each caress, every kiss...

"No, that's not what I was asking, and you didn't make me do anything I didn't want." Alex's voice rings out from your memories and reassures you "What I meant is... Do you really mean what you said about... the rest about me?"

 _About truly wanting me? Truly desiring me for more than just one night to scratch off an itch?_ It's actually what you didn't say but that she obviously saw in your eyes what caught her attention.

She doesn't say it, but she looks just as vulnerable when she diverts her gaze from yours as if she actually asked those questions out loud.

You smile at her and hope that the room is dark enough to hide the shimmering of tears that have started to pool in your eyes.

"I never meant something as fully and as honestly as this. I promise."

Once more, she searches your eyes, and you can clearly see the (rightful) drop of doubt lingering in her gaze.

"What would it take me to prove it to you?" You ask her in earnest, daring to reach out for her hand and holding it in yours when she doesn't try to pull away. "I'll take time off work, book a flight for anywhere you want - as long as it is somewhere on a beach so that I can see you half naked _all_ the time."

The unexpected humorous shift earns you a quiet, raspy chuckle from her, which lulls you like a wave of warmth and encourages you to continue.

"I'll be your sugar mama." You add with a mischievous little smirk, and at hearing this, Alex's chuckle turns into a full burst of laughters. So true and honest and full of humor. It's the sweetest, most beautiful sound you have ever heard. It reaches some places deep inside you, throbbing in your chest, making your own heart trip over the next couple of beats, and spreading a full dimpled grin on your face.

"I'm not used to get a lot of attention," It's what she says then once she has regained some of her composure back but still looking so deeply amused. "Least of all getting spoiled."

You know that she isn't the type but...

"Let me," You promptly offer before quickly adding "If you are comfortable. I think you deserve getting a little bit spoiled every once in a while." She _does_ have to put up with you after all.

A little smile twitches at the corner of her mouth as her gaze drops to your joined hands resting on the mattress, where your thumb keeps caressing her knuckles.

"How do you think to make this work?" She asks, and after a second her head snaps up, looking in between alarmed for a second before her eyes narrow and she glances at you with something akin to suspicious. "Wait, does it mean you have to fire me?"

You immediately shake your head at that. "No," You answer, giving a reassuring squeeze to her hand. And as for her previous question... "We'll figure something out. It's my job to come up with solutions after all, isn't it?" You tell her throwing her a wink that makes her huff another husky laugh.

"But for now," You continue, tugging her closer towards you by her hand. "You could just, you know, start by getting back here in the bed with me. _Naked,_ preferably." You add, glaring at her half-buttoned shirt covering the view of her delightful... assets. "It took me so long to get you here, I have no intention to let you slip out so easily."

She smirks as she obediently takes off her shirt and climbs back under the sheets at your command, laughing when you promptly flip her over and straddle her.

"You intend to keep me here hostage then?" She asks, smirking as she runs her hands up and down the expanse of your bare back, with a feather-light touch that makes you shiver and hum softly in delight.

"I could," You counter, practically purring at that exquisite image. "For like, the entire weekend, and we could have Amelia bringing us all the meals, from everywhere you want."

Alex makes a weird face at that.

"Actually, I think your second assistant hates me. She sneers every time I pass near her. Like I smell or something."

Your jaw tightens and your eyes narrow upon hearing that.

"Just for that," You say in your best hard businesswoman voice. "I'm going to order her to reorganize the entire archive we keep in the basement only to tell her that she didn't do it right when she'll finish. Or... I could make her our bitch for the entire weekend, make her run all sort of useless errands all around the city.'"

Alex smirk at that appealing, devious idea.

"That would be fun."

You share a chuckle and when eventually it subsides, you grow slightly anxious as a thought, _a concern,_ crosses your mind considering the way you have found her just a couple of minutes ago...

"I'm... not going to find you gone in the morning, am I?"

You are extremely aware that there might be more than a drop of vulnerability seeping in your voice, something that no one has ever witnessed before. But you don't care if Alex sees it. It's all part of being honest, and she does make you feel more vulnerable than you like to admit. A feeling that is between being scared and giddily thrilled at the same time. And you already have an idea about what that emotion is actually blooming into, and what is so gloriously terrifying about it.

"Find out that you have slipped out in the middle of the night?" You clarify for good measure.

A smile stretches across Alex's lips, and, much to your immense relief, she shakes her head in negative, reaching out to smooth the hair back from your face.

Her hand lingers onto a caress on your cheek, and you automatically lean into it, enjoying that soft warmth.

"If I'm not, I'll probably just be downstairs trying to figure out how that fancy coffee machine of yours works." She jokes, but she is also very sincere at the same time, and you know that she has no intention to leave now.

You grin kissing her palm before leaning in to kiss her on the lips, because now that you have gotten a taste of them, of the warm, sweet inside of her mouth, and of her in general, you have no intention to ever stop.

Alex chuckles into the kiss at your enthusiasm, and that sound stirs that same emotion that has been expanding in your chest for the entire evening.

You might not be ready to voice it, to profess it to her yet, but for now, at least, that sense of dread that you felt about that feeling possibly not being returned, got soothed when you have seen that same emotion shimmering in her smiling eyes, and now you can feel it just as intensely in the way she kisses you, with a hidden softness that you have gotten a glimpse of, and that you would never have guessed was part of her, but yet another aspect of her you are quickly growing so very, deeply fond of.

* * *

 **So... That was long :D Longer than I meant it to be, but when I start playing with these two, doesn't matter in which universe, it always turns out with a few more paragraphs :D I have been receiving some requests about Piper being the top for once, and, well, I have taken advantage of her boss position to give a glimpse of that in here :) Anyway, thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
